Rabbet
by RavenStarfire
Summary: Response to a challenge to make a KP horror fic sort of like the 'Saw' movies. Kim and Co. are kidnapped and trapped inside a building, and the only way out is to play their captor's games. Rated a hard M. NEW 07∕30∕2006: Chapter 5 [Final Chapter!] up.
1. 01: Women and Children First

Rabbet: A Kim Possible Horror Story

A Kim Possible Fanfic

by RavenStar

**NOTICE: This story is rated a very hard M (e.g., the equivalent to R).**

**Author's Note:** This is a response to a challenge at KPSlash for a story with a similar setup to the _Saw _movies – specifically, the challenge was this: "_A group of KP characters get kidnapped and trapped somewhere, and the only way out of the situation alive is to play the kidnapper's "games," whatever they may be._" Considering my penchant for stories with people dying (hee hee, joke!), I figured I could come up with a twisted enough plot. And four months after the challenge was posted, I finally have a twisted enough plot – and yes, I will gloat it tops anything in _Replacment,_ _Understudy_ or _Pelennor_.

Other story news: The KP/Buzz Lightyear story isn't working for me, so I'm putting it on indefinite hiatus. I'm not taking it down, but I just can't find a good angle to work on with it. Perhaps I can revive it someday.

As for the KP/Power Rangers fusion, I'll get to it. Like I said last time, it's already got some complicated plot weaves, and I want to get to it all at once. That, plus me working on my original project - and the fact I most likely will have a job by the end of this week - are getting in the way of my fic writing time, too. I will finish it eventually!

For now, enjoy another twisted, bloody, and depraved story from me. This won't be more than 4 or 5 chapters - I hope…

-RavenStar

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST**

The pain woke her up.

Kim jolted upright from the sting, screaming in pain at the top of her lungs. She looked at her shoulder – the source of the pain – and screamed even louder upon seeing nothing but a hacked-off stump of arm, blood squirting from the tied-off arteries. "WHAT-WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

"Oh, shit – you're not supposed to be awake yet, Kimmie." Mrs. Dr. Possible turned around - holding the severed arm in her right hand.

"_MOM?"_ Kim strained as she looked over at the figure on the other operating table. "WHAT'S SHEGO DOING HERE? WHAT ARE THE TWEEBS DOING HERE? AND RON AND DRAKKEN? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US? _WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?_"

"Shh…" Mrs. Possible pushed Kim back down, and forced the mask onto her daughter's face. "I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that."

Kim tried to respond, but everything faded to black too fast.

* * *

"Ughh…" Kim groaned as she opened her eyes. "Jeezus, that was a really bad—" 

She froze. Her fear grew as she looked at the pale-skinned hand in the green sleeve that she was scratching her head with. She cautiously looked to her other side.

Lying next to her was Shego – with her normal-skinned arm attached to her shoulder.

"-…n-nightmare?"

"Augh…" Shego grumbled, sitting up. "What the hell was th-"

She stopped. Looked at the right arm in a black sleeve. Its skin a normal hue of Caucasian flesh. She looked at Kim – then at Kim's new right arm. "Oh. Swell. What fresh new torture is this?"

"Oh no," Kim gasped as her hands searched her belt. "No Kimmunicator…"

Suddenly, the dark room seemed to light up like a beacon. Shego and Kim shielded her eyes.

"_Kimmie – I'm sorry…"_

"Mom?" Kim squinted. "Mom? Mom, was that you?"

"_Look above you, hon."_

There was a failing TV screen above them, snow and static popping in randomly. Mrs. Possible was on it, standing nearly off-camera on its left side – looking down, seeming very unhappy.

"Mom? You did this? That wasn't a nightmare? Please, tell me you didn't do this!"

"_I'm sorry, Kimmie – it was either I do this to you all and he-" **KRRZZ!** "-me, or he-" **KKZZRRZZ!** "-all of you. I had no choice. I couldn't bear to see him do that to you."_

"Do what? OR HE WHAT? MOM, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Mrs. Possible was silent.

"MOM! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!"

"_I'm s-AGHK!" _Mrs. Possible gasped as a chunk of her neck was ripped from her body by teeth. Kim screamed as her mother's carotid artery spurted blood, and the woman fell silent offscreen.

"MOM! **_MOM!"_**

"Oooh," Shego recoiled. "Oh, I did so not wanna see that."

"_Whoopsie. Sorry 'bout that, Kimmie-Cub. Didn't mean for that to be caught on camera."_

Kim's eyes grew even wider with horror.

Shego's ears perked up. "Waitaminute. I've heard that voice before."

"DAD?" Kim shrieked. "YOU DID THIS?"

"Yeah, dream on, Kimmie. Your goody-two shoes dad would never do something this sick and-"

"_Yes-a-rooney, Kimmie-Cub. I can never tell a lie!"_ said Mr. Possible, wiping blood off his lips as he stepped into view on the screen. _"Mmmm. Just needs a dash of your uncle's barbeque sauce."_

"-twisted…" Shego's voice trailed off. "Ok, you know what? I don't like where this is going."

"Oh my god…Dad – WHY?" Kim was already near hysterics.

"_Shh – not so loud, Kimmie-Cub. You don't want to wake your brothers now, do you?"_

"B-b-b-b-b-brothers?" Kim stammered.

"Uh…yeah. Brothers, Kimmie," Shego responded, pointing to where she was looking - where Jim and Tim Possible were lying, their legs clearly switched around. "Looks like they've been having the same surgical fun we've been having."

The sleeping Jim and Tim started to move.

"_Uh-oh. Their anesthetic wasn't supposed to wear off that early. Damn, better make a note of that for the next round of subjects…"_

"Huh? WHOAH!" Tim bolted awake seeing Shego in front of him. "JIM, WAKE UP! WE'VE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SHEGO!"

"Hey! I haven't kidnapped-"

"What? AHH!" Jim was on his feet in a second. "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US?"

"No, you idiots! I-"

"THEY HAVEN'T KIDNAPPED YOU, TWEEBS!" Kim screeched.

"K-Kim?"

"Get over here, you guys. I don't know where we are, but what I do know is that Dad's gone completely insane. He's got us trapped in this place – and we just watched him kill Mom!"

Shego rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. That's a real nice 'Good morning' for an 11-year old…"

"DAD DID _WHAT?"_ the twins screamed simultaneously.

"Damn," muttered Shego. "Even scared shitless, they're a single entity."

Kim glared. "You know, you're not helping much here, Shego."

"Why should I be help much? Your psycho-Dad's grafted my arm onto you, your arm onto me, and he's switched their legs around, too – though honestly I don't know if that really made any sense, considering they look exactly the same…Why the hell should I make them feel better?"

"Huh?" The twins looked down at their grafted legs. "What the-?"

"_That's right, boys. I switched your left legs around." _

"WHAT?"

"Why?" asked Tim.

"_Hmm…Nope, can't tell you yet, boys."_

"Kim – what's going on?" Jim asked, terrified. "You're gonna get us out of here, right?"

"I hope I can, Jim…I hope I can."

Suddenly, dim lights flickered on, revealing a short hallway in front of them.

"_If you want, boys, there's two saws and a suture kit at the end of that hallway. If you can handle the pain, you could slice those grafted limbs off and reattach 'em to your rightful bodies."_

Jim and Tim looked at each other – and promptly bolted down the hallway.

Kim lunged forward. "NO! TWEEBS! _WAIT!"_

"Princess, _STOP!"_ Shego grabbed the teenage heroine, holding the struggling red-haired woman back. She looked over her shoulder. "They're on their own now." She sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Here, Tim, cut off my leg first!"

"_JIM!"_

"OW! Don't try to saw it off! That's gonna make it hurt more! Just hack it off!"

"_TIM!" _

"OW! OW!"

"**_TWEEBS!"_**

**_BOOM!_ **The explosion came out of nowhere. It rocked the whole room and hallway, knocking Kim and her adversary down on their faces with its powerfully close shockwave.

"_Oh, sorry about that – heh. Forgot to mention there's an explosive device in your grafted limbs. Only the special devices at the center of this place can let you switch 'em back without setting them off. Kind of funny, actually - Ronald and Drakken figured that out in a heartbeat."_

Shego recoiled upon noticing the brain matter on her jumpsuit, frantically brushing it off. She backed up 'till she was beside Kim. "Okay," she whispered to Kim. "He's got _me_ scared now."

All Kim could do was stare ahead in horror as the smoke cleared, and the blood splatter where her brothers had been standing seconds ago was slowly revealed. "Oh god…What's going on?"

"_Oh, just a little experiment."_

"Experiment?"

"_Yep – nothing more than a little science experiment."_

"Uh - yeah, Mr. FrankenPossible," Shego snapped. "Considering this is more twisted than anything Dr. D's come up with, mind explaining it to us – unless, of course, you don't want to?"

"_Oh, nonononono - I'm more than willing to tell you the story. …Not exactly sure on every detail, but - I'd say this is because of that man-eating piranha DNA I must've merged with."_

"M-M…Man…eating…piranha?" Kim managed to sputter from the shock she was still in.

"_Yep. Man-eating piranha, Kimberly. You see, we were running an experiment on transportation at the Space Center, using that device of Dr. Dementor's as our starting basis. Thing was, his device required a landline to work, which interfered with some of our other research. So, we rigged up a wireless transportation device. We tested it by sending some spare DNA strands through. Sadly, only two DNA strands were able to make it through unscathed – Human DNA, and man-eating piranha DNA. Why? We don't know - and we pretty much didn't care by then."_

"Does this story end? OW!" winced Shego as Kim elbowed her to shut up.

"_After we successfully tested transportation with the DNA, we decided to test transportation with humans. I volunteered – but when I raised my hand to do so, I accidentally knocked the test tube with the piranha's DNA in it over, spilling it on my coat. Naturally, I took my coat off, but some of the DNA must've landed on my shirt. Well, it doesn't take even a rocket scientist like me to realize what happened when I got in the transportation machine, now, does it?"_

"So, somewhere in the Amazon, a fish is swimming around with your head, yelling "Help me! Help me!"?"

Mr. Possible chuckled. _"No, Shego, afraid not. However, as you saw earlier, it's starting to affect me. I've been craving human blood for quite a while now. It's just recently that I haven't been able to control it. I had to do something about it. My piranha side just wanted me to eat you all in one fell swoop. Naturally, my human side didn't want that at all. So, after some mental wrangling, we came up with this: A science experiment on survival instincts. It's really a win-win situation for us, Kimmie-cub: My human side gets valuable scientific information on survival instincts applicable to situations astronauts might face, and my piranha side gets to eat all of whom don't survive. Though, honestly, to say that some of these situations are applicable to astronauts is a stretch – but hey, scientific results are scientific results. Your mother was the first subject. I gave her an ultimatum: I wouldn't eat her until after she helped me prepare you and the others for this experiment – but if she didn't, I'd just go gobble you and the twins up. I hypothesized that her maternal urge to protect you and your brothers would kick in, and indeed it did."_

Kim just looked at the screen, a mixture of anger, horror, grief, and despair all rolled into her eyes.

"Wait – what about Drakken and I? How did you decide to put us in your twisted Minotaur House?"

_"Oh, the police were more than willing to hand over two criminals to us for en experiment like this."_

"Well, at least that's being honest," Shego huffed.

_"And that's where we come back to right here and right now, Kim. You're part of my main batch of subjects. You get to decide a whole host of questions! Would two dominating personalities who hate each others' guts, yet have worked together once for a short time, set aside their differences yet again to surive, once cut off from society? Would they willingly let the other person die, even if it meant sacrificing a part of themselves in the process? Would their personalities be so dominating they'd both work together to survive, only to prove they were better than the other? Would they genuinely work together to survive, or would they only work together to survive so they could get the part of themselves the other has back?They're all very intriguing questions, Kimmie-cub."_

"Hate to admit, but he's right. Those _are_ intriguing questions." Shego flared up the green energy in her left hand. "However, if you're gonna do an experiment like this, you need uneducated test subjects."

"_I would silence those flames, Shego_."

"Why?" Shego snarled.

"_These walls are coated with an experimental booster rocket fuel the Space Center's working on, the fumes of which combust in any type of air – cold, hot warm, dry, humid - that's been ionized to a certain point – that certain point which you'll reach if you keep those green energy flames roiling for another….30 seconds or so."_

Her eyes fixed with anger, Shego glared at the screen.

"_15 seconds."_

"**_SHEGO!"_** Kim yelled desperately, breaking her silence.

Shego relinquished the green energy flames. "You're lucky I'm only evil and not demented, Pumpkin."

"I-I'll take anything remotely comforting right now," Kim stuttered, still shell-shocked from everything.

"_Your brothers cleared the first obstacle for you, Kimmie-cub – so, you two can go down that hallway just fine now. If you go fast, you just might be able to find Ronald and Dr. Drakken. But I'll warn you now: Better watch out, Kimmie-cub – or, sufficient to say, there will be blood for my piranha side."_

Shego shrugged. "Do we really have any other choice, Kimmie?" She looked at Kim – who looked down, wiping a tear away as she shook her head. Shego sighed. "I guess I can live with you until this is over, Princess. Won't be easy. Just…Let's go already. I want my arm back on my body - in one piece."

"Yeah," nodded Kim. And with that, they started down the dingy hallway.

They hadn't long passed the spot where the Tweebs now decorated the walls when Kim froze. "Oh no."

"What now, Kimmie?" asked an exasperated Shego.

"Four subjects for an experiment on this grand a scale? That's too small of a variable pool, Shego."

Shego blinked. "Come again?"

"Four people's too few to get truly variable data. Dad would never use only four subjects in any experiment."

"So, you're saying….?"

"I - I don't think Ron and Drakken are the only other people in this place."

**END CHAPTER ONE: WOMEN AND CHILDREN FIRST  
**


	2. 02: 16 Short Stories of Death ﴾Pt 1 ﴿

Rabbet: A Kim Possible Horror Story

by RavenStar

**NOTICE: This story is rated a very hard M (e.g., R).**

**Author's Note:** Well, wow. Didn't expect this kind of response. Anyways, yes, I realize the piranha story is a bit "wtf?" But it satisfies me as a reason why Mr. Possible would do something like this.

Now, this chapter, along with the next chapter, will explain who else is in the building, what games they've gone through, and what happened to them. And don't worry! Chap. 3 will have some explanations as relates to some questions about the outside world in the story.

-RavenStar

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: 16 SHORT STORIES OF DEATH (PART 1)**

**"EEP!** Oh no! Nonononono! Not good!"

"Hey! Rufus! Put him down, Shawn! Put him down! Or-"

"Or what, _Ronnie?_ Your girlfriend's father is just trying to scare us, anyways!" Shawn snorted at his older cousin, holding Ron's pet naked mole rat mockingly. ""Areas on the floor will dissolve if the weight is spread unequally on it for more than a minute…" Hah! What a load of -_WAAAAHHHHHH!" _he cried as the floor around him suddenly disappeared, and he and Rufus fell into the darkness below.

"SHAWN! RUFUS! **_RUFUS!"_** Ron looked over the edge, but all he could see was a pool of blood.

"Oh, who cares if you lost your detachable penis and annoying cousin! The door's open, let's go!"

"RUFUS WAS NOT MY DETACHABLE P–wait, what?"

"GAH! C'MON, STOPPABLE!" Dr. Drakken grabbed the young man's arm and dragged Ron down the hallway. "Of all the things that could happen today, James has to go lose it, and utterly humiliate me!"

"What? Don't tell me you're angry that the dude's a psycho-Lecter murderer now?"

"No! It's not that, sidekick! Well, partially, it is, since he's who put me in this mess with having _your_ left arm grafted onto _my_ body - but I'm more angry at the fact I wasn't the one who made him that way!" Drakken whirled around in his huff and crossed his arms in an incredibly snooty fashion.

"So, in other words, you're jealous of him building much better set deathtraps than you could ever do?"

"YES! I'm jealous of him. Okay? I said it. I'm jealous of him. One more time? I'M. JEALOUS. OF. HIM. Can we keep moving so we don't die? I'd like to leave here in one piece, thank you very much!"

"Hold on. You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Ron cautiously put his ear to the side of the wall. The voices were faint, but he heard clear enough:

"_Don't you EVER accuse my Drewbie of such a vile thing again!"_

Drakken froze. "On second thought, why don't we go back to-" **_WHAM!_** His face met a wall as he tried to turn around. "-the other room. Ow," he added, rubbing his nose. "Why'd I know that would happen?"

"Oh! The nerve of those Stoppables! Accusing my sweet Drewbie of all of this! Hmmph! The _nerve_!"

"Stoppables?" Ron spun around to see a door closing behind Mrs. Lipsky – who draped in shadow.

Hearing Ron, Mrs. Lipsky looked up, noticing she wasn't alone. "Drewbie?"

Drakken turned around. "Mother! What are you doing h-" He jumped back as his mother stepped into the dim light. "Why are you covered in blood and carrying an axe?"

"Drewbie…You forgot to tell me that Kim Possible girl you treated a while back had father issues, too! What floor is he on? Because that man is getting a talking to! Nobody messes with a Lipsky like that and gets away with it! The nerve of that man – trapping me in that room with those Stoppables - who accused _you – YOU -_ of making that man so demented! When _he_ forced me to kill them in order to esc-"

"**_WHAT?"_** Ron yelled.

"Who's that, Drewbie?"

"Mother – that's the Stoppables' son!" said Drakken, backing away.

"**_YOU KILLED MY PARENTS?"_** Ron fumed, closing in on the woman.

"You think I had a choice, young man? Once they got done accusing my sweet Drewbie of atrocities he'd never, _EVER_ commit, they begged for me to kill them! I couldn't stand there and watch them hold their innards in forever! I killed them, got the door keys that psycho man sewed into their guts, and left!"

"They – they _wanted_ to die?" asked Ron, slumping to the ground, tears welling up. "They asked you to-"

Mrs. Lipsky just said no more. "Come, Drewbie. Let's let the nice young man mourn in peace."

"Ah - Right, Mother…" Drakken grit his teeth. "James, this next deathtrap of yours better be good…"

"What, Drewbiekins?"

"Nothing, Mother! Nothing!"

* * *

**TICK.**

"_**OW!"** _The piercing sting in her neck woke Bonnie up. "Kim, did you just-" She froze. There was something around her neck. "What th-" She stopped, and looked at her hands. They were dripping with blood. Fresh blood. And as she looked down at herself, she realized: Her blood. With a growing horror, Bonnie looked to her left – and caught a view of herself in a grimy mirror on the floor. Her neck was locked into a collar – which had a blade inside it that was cutting into her neck. "WHAT THE _FUCK?"_

"_**SOMEBODY GET US OUT OF HERE!"**_

Bonnie bolted up to her feet as the shriek snapped her out of her stupor, and she began to draw a bead on her surroundings. She squinted forward in the dim light. The room was huge. Dank. Dusty. Digusting. Smelled like the open-air restrooms of Middleton Community Pool in the winter. An ancient TV screen, caked with a sickening layer of grime, hung from rusty chains on the ceiling in the center of the room.

An extremely bulked shadow fell over her. "Hey! She's up!"

"Huh?" asked Bonnie as more figures swarmed around her, casting shadows. She shook her head to clear her cloudy vision – and saw them standing over her: "Tara? Hope? Marcella? Liz? Maggie?"

"Dude - don't forget me, Bonnie, even though I am your ex."

Bonnie looked over shoulder to see Brick Flagg. "Brick?"

"Yep."

Suddenly, Bonnie panicked. "What's going on? What's with these collars? Where are we? Where's-"

"Bonnie! Whoah!" countered Tara, running over to the woman, catching her as her knees partially buckled. "Don't get worked up! Your heart will pump faster and you'll, like, lose more blood!"

"Huh?" Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror again – specifically, the blood trailing down her neck. "Oh…Right…" she whimpered. She looked around, trying to calm herself down as best as possible.

"**_HELP US! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! PLEEEASE! GET US OUT OF HERE! ANYBODY! HELP!"_** Crystal pounded her fist against the wall – and quickly yanked it back, wailing in pain as millions of hidden, tinny glass pebbles ripped her fingers to near-shreds and embedded into her skin. **_"OW! OW!"_**

"Oh my god! Crystal! Are you okay?" Liz raced over to her friend and looked at the fist. There were so many pieces of glass embedded into the skin, Crystal's hand looked like it was encrusted with diamonds.

"Ow! _Ngh!_ I'm fine, Liz. At least we know we can't touch the walls now."

Brick looked around. "Dude. If there's glass that reflective on the walls, this place is, like, dirty as hell."

**TICK.**

"**_ARGH!"_ **echoed the simultaneous scream as the blades on the collars sliced deeper into their necks.

"_Hello, girls; Brick."_

Everyone looked up as the TV screen flickered on, bathing the room with a harsh glow. Bonnie's face lit up with joy as she recognized the face of Mrs. Possible on the screen. "Mr. Possible! Oh, thank god, you found us! Help us! Send Kim to get us out of here! Somebody's kidnapped us and stuck these collars o-"

"_Those collars are set to slice through your jugular vein and carotid artery if you don't get out of that room in 15 minutes, girls. Now, you can get out of the room, and get those collars off of you - but only if the sensors under the hallway floor pick up that five different DNA patterns have passed over them." _

"-n…us…" The fear gradually washed away Bonnie's face of joy. "M-m-m- Mr… M-Mr. Possible?"

"Hallway?" asked Brick.

"_Oh, that's right! Heh, don't mind me, just forgot to unlock the door…Ah! Here we go! That's it!"_

The loud, sudden groaning of metal caught the squad's attention. The only door of the room slid open to reveal a hallway - a hallway with an assortment of various different types of blades, all of them rusty.

And all of them spinning furiously, around an area barely large enough for a toddler to fit through.

"_WHAT?"_ Maggie shrieked. "We have to go through **_THAT?"_ **

"_Oh, don't worry! There's enough room for a tall toddler to pass through relatively unscathed."_

"Uh, Mr. P? All of us here are like, taller than a toddler," noted Brick.

"_Well, then I guess the five people who pass through the chamber first will die then. Oh, well."_

Bonnie and Tara looked at each other, trying to assure the other what they'd heard was what was said.

"Oh." Brick looked down. "Bummer."

"_Either that, or the next time that clock in the room strikes upon the hour – it does so to a quiet room."_

**_BOOM! _**A distant explosion rocked the room, knocking them down. "The fuck was that?" asked Hope.

"_Oop, there goes Team Impossible. Well, that's all for now, girls! Leave as much raw flesh as you can_!"

The screen turned off – and promptly imploded, causing Hope to scream and jump back into the arms of Marcella - who let the woman bury her crying face into her shoulder as she tried to calm her best friend.

Maggie was not happy. "We can get out of here - but only if five of us _DIE?_"

Liz nodded at her. "Either that – or we all die."

Bonnie huffed. "Well, then. I hope my sisters got kidnapped along with me…"

**TICK.**

Another simultaneous scream erupted as the collar blades dug just a little more deeper into their necks than last time. The amount of blood trickling from the wounds increased as the scream echoed again.

"What's happened to Kim's dad?" asked Tara. "He's, like, so completely scary and creepy now! Do you really think that was him? I don't think it was. I think it's that Drakken guy in disguise - or maybe a-"

"Tara, SHUT UP!" Marcella interrupted. "Jeezus, leave that type of conspiracy shit to Ron! God!"

"Sorry. I just can't accept that Kim's dad would do something like this! I really hope that wasn't him!"

"I really hope it wasn't, either, Tara," retaliated Marcella. "But we don't know. It may well could be…"

Tara looked at Bonnie. "What are we gonna do?"

Bonnie was shaking, even if she was trying to hide it. "I - don't know, Tara. I don't know."

Hope clenched her fists and stood up, shaking and fighting back tears. "…I'll go first."

Marcella whirled around. "What? NO! HOPE! DON'T-"

But Hope was already running towards the doorway.

"**_HOOOOOOPE!"_ **screamed Marcella, throwing her hands out in protest—

One splatter of blood later, and Hope's decapitated head landed in them. Marcella shrieked, juggled it, then eventually threw it away from herself, backing into a corner, her whole body shaking. "Oh, god…"

As Bonnie, Liz, Brick, and Crystal tried not to vomit, Maggie clenched her fists tightly. "…I'll go, too."

"What?" Liz gasped. "No! Maggie! No!"

"Better me than any of you guys!" snapped Maggie in retaliation, tears already running down her cheek. "Just…Don't watch." With that, she hugged Liz and every member of the squad – all of them crying.

Everyone averted their eyes. Seconds later, the disgusting **_SPLAT!_** told them it was over.

Bonnie dried her eyes and looked around. "Well, that's two people…"

Tara was on the verge of distraught. "Bonnie! What do we do?"

"_**I DON'T KNOW, TARA! IT'S NOT LIKE I'M PUT IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS EVERY DAY!"**_

Bonnie winced as Tara recoiled at her outburst. "Gah! This whole thing's messing with my head! I can't think straight! 3 more of us must go…But none of us want to…Nor do we want to see anyone else go-"

**TICK.**

There came another echoing scream as, this time, the collar blades sliced twice as far into everyone's skin. Rivers of blood started to drain out their necks. "We could just…like-let him win…" gasped Brick.

"All of us die, Brick? Hell no! Excuse me if I'm not allowed to desire self-preservation!" Bonnie sniped.

"…Rock, paper, scissors?"

Tara cringed as they all looked at her.

"Ugh. Fine with me," Bonnie grumbled.

Tara looked at Brick and the other cheerleaders. "You guys okay with this?"

"Well, there's no other way…" Liz sighed.

"Okay. First we have to split into three groups – so let's all line up, then step to a side," instructed Bonnie.

Doing so, the 1st group that resulted was Brick, Liz, and Tara; the 2nd, Crystal, Bonnie, and Marcella.

"Alright," Marcella said, her voice cracking. "Rock…Paper…Scissors."

After everyone opened their eyes, Bonnie, Tara, and Brick all burst into tears, hugging Crystal, Liz, and Marcella. "Dude, when we get out of this, we're so, building you a memorial and all," promised Brick.

"H-How will you know we won't chicken out on this?" Crystal asked.

Bonnie bit her lip, fighting back more tears. "…I'll watch."

Tara looked at Bonnie, and fought back her own tears. "I'll watch, too."

**TICK. **

"**AHH!"**

Bonnie looked at the clock. "Shit - GO! We've got a minute left!" she yelled, clutching her neck in pain.

Liz, Marcella, and Crystal held hands and walked towards the hallways.

The blood was spilled. The machine stopped, the blades folding away into the hallway walls. The blades in the collars of the survivors stopped and folded into the contraptions. A surgical laser replaced them, completely sealing up the survivors' cuts. The collars unlocked. "C'MON!" Tara yelled, running to the unlocked door. "Mr. Possible might've set it to close if we take our time to get out!"

"I'm with her on that one!" Bonnie agreed – she and Brick giving chase. Racing through the door, all three of them ignored the carnage – until they stopped moving. Immediately, they all turned to vomit.

When they were done, the faint sound of someone crying wafted through the darkness, coming from the only other area of light. A figure was huddled over themselves, crying, and looking at their hands.

Squinting to see, Tara gasped.

"What?" asked Bonnie in a whisper. "Who is it?"

Tara looked at her. "Monique."

* * *

"It has been my honour…Learning from you…S-" 

She fell to the ground, already too weak to talk. The fan in her heart dislodged upon the impact and rolled away on the ground. As she struggled to keep her eyes open, it came to a rest by its his foot.

He picked up the blood-soaked fan, depositing it in his pocket. "You sacrificed yourself to save me. While your loss saddens me greatly, it is uplifiting to know you have truly followed the code of Yamanouchi. I will be proud to share your name as one of my top students. Should I succeed in reaching Possible-san's father, I give you my word: The justice he receives shall fall within the bounds of Yamanouchi."

She smiled.

The door slid open. Sensei stepped out, turning and bowing to his fallen protégé.

As he walked down the hallway, a tear escaped his eye.

* * *

"I - I don't think Ron and Drakken are the only other people in this place." 

Shego smacked her forehead. "Ugh…Can't you have tunnel vision for once in your life, Princess?"

"Shego, I'm not going to let my boyfriend or anybody who doesn't deserve it die!"

"Oh, right…He's your boyfriend now…Wait, you're dating the buffoon?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Kim's eyes flared with an intensity Shego hadn't witnessed before.

"Well, he _is_ the buffoon…"

Kim looked away, tears welling up. "It's just he - He damn well better be okay! He would never give up on me. I'm not gonna give up on him." She looked away as Shego rolled her eyes. "Laugh on, Shego..."

**_KEE-RASH!_ **

"**_MAYBE IF YA' ACTUALLY CAME UP T' VISIT US IN MONTANA INSTEAD'A ALWAYS HEADIN' T' UNCLE JAMES', YOU'D SEE JUST WHAT I CAN DO, YA' OLD BAG LADY!"_ **

"Whoah. Wow, that girl really looks like you, Kimmie," said Shego.

"Huh?" Kim whirled her head around - and recognized her cousin – standing over their grandmother. Holding a club, lines of razor wire attached to it in a hatchet shape. The girl was right furious. _"Joss?"_

"All that Army trainin' of yers – **FER_ WHAT, _YA' HAG?YA' THOUGHT YEW COULD KILL YER' FIRSTBORN SON _AND GET AWAY WITH IT?_ WELL-" **Joss raised the club high over her head, her eyes wild with anger. **"_YOU! DON'T! KNOW!_ _NUTHIN'! 'BOUT!"_ **she screamed, hacking down on Nana's neck with every exclamation point as Kim watched in horror. **_"ME!"_ **With one final blow, Joss finally chopped Nana's head off. Finished, she tossed the club aside and wiped the blood off of her face. "Hmph…Just like we used t' do t' th' chickens 'fore Daddy 'cided t' go all high-tech…"

Kim elbowed Shego to get out of the woman's grip, and approached Joss. "J-Joss?" she whispered.

Joss moved like lightning, spinning on her heel, grabbing the makeshift hatchet back off the ground and hurling it at Kim's spot in the darkness. Caught completely off her guard, all Kim could do was scream.

**END CHAPTER TWO: 16 SHORT STORIES OF DEATH (PART 1)**


	3. 03: 16 Short Stories of Death ﴾Pt 2 ﴿

Rabbet: A Kim Possible Horror Story

by RavenStar

**NOTICE: This story is rated a very hard M (e.g., R).**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: 16 SHORT STORIES OF DEATH (PART 2)**

"Interesting reactions. Huh? Oh. Finished all the chips here."

He walked to the pantry area, where there were a few bags of chips left. "Hm…Hobble, Smith, Smith - ah! Load. Haven't tried these yet." He grabbed the bag and quickly returned to the observation room.

* * *

"Ow…My head." Larry looked up. "Where is this place?" 

"Wherever it is, don't come near me. At all. Got it?"

"Huh?" Looking over, Larry saw a blonde girl in a light blue top and a blue checkered pattern skirt. There was a very attractive blonde woman in a purple tube top next to her. "Hello. Hey, I know who you two are! You're Justine Flanner and Dr. Vivian Porter! I've seen you both at the Robot Rumble…"

"That's great. Just stay quiet." Justine snapped, looking around.

"This place is sealed off completely," mentioned Vivian.

"What is that noise?" Larry asked, craning his neck upwards as the faintest of hissings came from above.

"SHH!" hissed Justine and Vivian as the screen in the center of the room flickered on.

_"Oh. I see you two are awake now. Good. Now we can start."_

"Dr. Possible?" asked Vivian in shock.

"Uncle James?" Larry echoed, squinting to see the screen.

Instantly, the hissing turned to a full roar as powerful fans engaged somewhere in the high ceiling. Seconds later, the room was filled with a swirling, choking cloud of powder.

"What – is that?" asked Justine.

_"Extremely high dosages of very potent versions of Ecstasy powder, Viagra powder, Mescaline powder - and a constant stream of 100 percent pure Bremelanotide spray - just to make sure it doesn't dissipate before you inhale it. Just think of it as one big aphrodisiac. There is only one way out of this room. It's a test to see whether or not someone in an advanced arousal state can overcome it to escape and survive."_

"Wait. We're gonna die if we don't find this way out?"  
_  
"Correct, Justine."_

"WHAT?" shrieked Vivian.

"Ummm, Uncle James - may I ask why you're doing this?" Larry nervously questioned.

"Yeah, what's gotten into you, Dr. Possible?" echoed Vivian.  
_  
"Oh, nothing, Dr. Porter – just some man-eating piranha DNA taking control of over half my body."_

"Okay, whatever," Justine snorted. "Let's just all take a deep breath, calm down, and find this way out."

"Yeah," Vivian nodded. "Um, let's check the floor. A secret button on one of the walls would be way too obvious. So, yeah – um - Justine, you check the north section – L-Larry? East section. I got the rest."

"On it!" was the simultaneous response from Justine and Larry, immediately starting their search.

A few minutes, Larry stood up, unsuccessful. "Hey, is anyone else finding it hard to concentrate?"

"Uh, well, a little bi-oops!" Justine giggled as she stumbled backwards into his shoulder. "Sorry!"

"Ugh – this powder stuff is making this place too stuffy!" said Larry – who instantly shed all his clothes but his underwear. Vivian and Justine stared. "What? I had to take them off! I was going to suffocate!"

"That's it. If I'm gonna die, might as well do it happy and not a virgin," said Justine, dragging him to her.

"Yeah, me, too," Vivian said, walking over to Larry as well.

"Wait – you're still a virgin, too?" Larry raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend is a robot, and I'm a nerd," huffed Vivian. "C'mon…"

"Hmm…Good point. However," Larry continued on, looking down in a sudden fit of embarrassed shyness, "I don't particularly go for the, um… - women, i-if you know what I mean."

"Who says I'm all woman?" said Justine, letting her skirt drop to the ground.

"Oooh…" Vivian's eyes went wide as she ogled.

Larry cracked a smile as the powder mixture swirled around them. "Now I know I have lived long and prosper."

* * *

**"AHH! GET OFF OF ME!"**

"Montykins! That's mean! Besides, we're in a closet and the door's locked. You can't go anywhere!"  
**  
"CURSE YOU, POSSIBLE!"** Monkey Fist yelled as DNAmy smothered him, with nowhere to escape.

* * *

The faint sound - someone crying - wafted through the darkness, coming from the only other area of light. A figure huddled over themselves, crying, looking at their hands. Squinting to look, Tara gasped. 

"What?" asked Bonnie in a whisper. "Who is it?"

Tara looked at her. "Monique."  
_**  
BLAM! BLAM! **_Gunshots crackled in the dry air as Monique jumped up screaming and fired towards the sound. **"WHO'S THERE? _WHO'S THERE?"_**

**"BRICK! BONNIE!"** shrieked Tara, furiously brushing off Brick's brain matter. **"MONIQUE, STOP! IT'S ME, TARA!"** She picked up the fallen Bonnie. **"BONNIE! HOLD ON! STAY WITH ME!"**

"Tara? Wha – **BRICK? BONNIE?"** Monique raced over to Tara. She gasped at Brick's headless body, and at the bullet wound in Bonnie's chest. "Oh, god – not again! Not again! Oh, Jeezus…I'm sorry, Bonnie! **I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT – DIDN'T WANT TO – I WAS FORCED T-"**

"Monique, **CHILL!"** Bonnie gasped. "You're one of my best friends. _**Obviously**_ you didn't mean to!"

"Bonnie, I have to tell you – in that room before this one, I – I – I – I shot – oh, jeezus, I shot – I- I-"

"Shot who, dammit?" Bonnie asked. "And hurry up, so I'll have the answer before I can't respond."

"I – I – I woke up a room with…your mother – a-a-a-and Josh Mankey…There was a gun in the middle of the room - M-M-Mr. Possible appeared – an – a-and he was insane – told us we had to – oh god, it was all such a blur from there! Th-th-then they were dead – and I – oh, god, I shot them! It was all a bl-"

"Okay, got it, my mom's dead! Hmmph. Now I hope my sisters weren't kidnapped along with – me…"

Tara hung her head, cradling her lifeless best friend in her arms for one last time. "Goodbye, Bonnie…"

"That's **IT!"** Monique put the gun to her head. "I don't wanna see another person die because of me!"

"Monique! What-**NO!** Don't do it! D-"

**"DON'T STOP ME, TARA!"** Monique's hand quaked like the San Andreas Fault as she cocked the hammer. **"I'M NOT GONNA DEAL WITH THIS ANYMORE!"** Her fingers squeezed the trigger—

Tara dive-tackled her, knocking the gun out of her hand. It slid across the room, slipping just under a third door barely visible in the shadows. **"MONIQUE! YOU THINK I WANNA SEE YOU KILL YOURSELF IN FRONT OF ME?"** she screamed, wrestling fiercely with the woman. **"C'MON! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE CAN STILL GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE IF WE STICK TOGETHER!"**

**"NO! LEMME GO!"** screamed Monique in return, grabbing the blonde and rolling her over so she now had Tara pinned underneath her. **"I DON'T-"** Suddenly, she stopped struggling. "-kn - know what I'm doing…Oh, jeezus! W – what am I doing?" She pounded her fists against her head, chastising herself. "C'mon, Monique. This isn't you! Keep it together, girl! You can do it! Happy thoughts…Happy th-" She slowly began to stop hyperventilating. "C'mon, woman. You faced a real life dragon and didn't freak out – then again, the dragon didn't force you to kill any-NO! Stop it! Don't think about that! Think about something. - think about becoming CEO of Club Banana! Yeah…" She sighed, and calmed down.

Tara breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed, letting go of her friend as Monique looked around.

_**"NO!"**_ Monique jolted back up to her feet, bolting away faster than Tara could react to stop her. **"I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! I GOTTA GET AWAY FROM THIS BUTCHER SHOP !"**  
**  
"MONIQUE, NO!"** yelled Tara, running after her as Monique grabbed the handle of the third door.  
**  
"SHUT UP! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! DON'T TRY TO STOP _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_** Monique screamed as she opened the door and a vat of acid behind it splashed over her, dissolving her instantly.

Tara collapsed to her knees, now trying to keep her sanity. "This'llbeoversoonThis'llbeoversoonThis-"  
_**  
KRASH!**_ She dove for the cover of the shadows as a well-built Latino boy a little older than her barreled through another part of the wall, furiously hurling a very short man in an odd yellow helmet to the ground and held a blaster gun up to him. "**MY NAME IS SEÑOR SENIOR JUNIOR! YOU KILLED MY FATHER BY DROPPING HIM INTO A VAT OF ACID** – and, although he was probably proud to go out like that, it being all part of 'standard procedure' and suchwhat – **PREPARE TO DIE!" _BLAM!_** He fired the blaster gun at the short man, who screamed in agony as his life was extinguished.

It was all Tara could do to not puke again.

* * *

"Ooh… So that was the Fluoroantimonic acid. Damn, now I'll need to repair the floor in that room. I knew I should've marked those bottles better…" He reached for another chip. "Mm…Nice n' soylent."

* * *

"Well, what are we supposed – _**ERGK!"**_ Prince Wally gasped as the wire garroted him, and he dropped. 

Will Du took the cyanide capsule out and swallowed it. "Ah…Silence."

* * *

"Sorry, fella…But I'm a soldier. First thing we're trained to do is stay alive. Which is why I killed him, and why I'm killing you…with my shovel. Also, I'm…just getting tired of the whole "seriously" thing." 

"Aw, dude, that is so bogus - seriously."

_**SPLATCH!**_

"Oh, yes…Thanks for the keys. Seriously." Barkin picked them up, unlocked the door, and walked out.

* * *

Lucre gasped as the spiked wall impaled him. "Well, that was cheap…"

* * *

"The hand does the walking, dear sister!" 

The missiles fired from Gemini's hands. Dr. Director dove out of the way as they exploded behind her. "Funny, Sheldon – you always use the same trick. Guess I'll show a Global Justice trick then, perhaps!"

She spun and fired her tazer wires – which stabbed themselves into the chest of her brother's dog – apparently frightened by the words "Global Justice." The dog screeched as the voltage ran through it.

**"PEPE!"** Gemini leaned down to pick up his wounded pet. "Oh, you'll pay now, Betty!"

"Yeah, sure - Sheldon." _**KRACK!**_ Dr. Director laid out a kick that sent Gemini reeling backwards. "Whoah, whoah – _**WHOAAAAAHHHHH!"**_ he yelled as his foot slipped and he fell into the lava pit Dr. Possible had opened below them.

Dr. Director looked over the ledge as the lava was covered up by the mechanical floor. "Goodbye, little brother."

"Betty? Is he dead yet?" Adrena Lyn poked her head out from her hiding space.

Dr. Director sighed. "Yes, he is. Ugh, this is just perfect – Kim's father goes insane a week after I start my yearly month-long vacation. Of course he knew my agents are under strict orders not to contact me at all during my time off…Swell."

"We're gonna get out of here alive, right, Betty? This is too freaky for me!" cried Adrena, throwing herself against Dr. Director.

"Shh…we'll be fine, hon." Betty returned the woman's spontaneous embrace. "Now, c'mon - let's get out of here

**END CHAPTER THREE: 16 SHORT STORIES OF DEATH (PART 2)**


	4. 04: Etherized Respite

Rabbet: A Kim Possible Horror Story

by RavenStar

**NOTICE: This story is rated a very hard M (e.g., R).**

**Author's Note:** Okay, so last chapter was kinda boring, and didn't feature Kim and Shego, I know. But I felt that setting up who would be in the "2nd round" was more important than seeing how Kim and Shego's situation turned out. This chapter's a break from all the gore, and is pretty much all dialogue. But don't worry - the horror aspect will return in Chapter Five!

-**RavenStar**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ETHERIZED RESPITE**

"J-Joss?" Kim whispered.

Joss moved like lightning, spinning on her heel, grabbing the makeshift hatchet back off the ground and hurling it in Kim's direction. Kim screamed as the club lodged in the wall, mere inches from her head.

"**STOP, JOSS! _STOP!"_** Kim screeched, rushing into the dingy hallway light.

"**_I'LL STOP WHEN YOU'RE_** **_DEAD, PARDNER!" _**Joss hurled a vicious forearm – which Kim blocked. "Huh? WHOAH!" Kim drew Joss near enough so she could see her face properly. "K-Kim?"

"Yes, Joss, it's me." Kim looked at her, eyes as earnest as could be.

Joss wasn't convinced, taking a menacing step back and glaring. "How do I know you're the real Kim?"

"She is," said Shego, stepping into the squalid light.

"Shego!" Joss shoved Kim out of the way and ran for the makeshift hatchet again.

Kim barreled after her - catching her before Joss could snatch the weapon. **"JOSS! STOP! WHAT-"**

"-is goin' on here, Kim? Ya' got your archenemy standin' next to ya' and ya' ain't killed her yet?"

"What? No, Joss, I haven't!"

"Well, why the hell not? She's standin' right there! What, ya' too _good_ to take a hatchet to her face?"

"I – What? Yes! I'm good! That's why I haven't killed her yet, Joss!"

"Hey! Lil' Kim! Eyes over here, babe!" Shego whistled. Confused, Joss pointed at herself. "Yeah, you! Walker, Kimmie Ranger. Get that hatchet and let me give you the reason why she hasn't killed me yet."

"Shego!" sputtered Kim, holding Joss back with one hand, frantically waving the other hand in protest.

"Just let her do this, Kimmie. This is your cousin you wanted to be original? Then don't try to stop her."

About to snap at Shego yet again, Kim suddenly yelped as Joss bit her hand, involuntarily letting her cousin go. Joss wrenched the razor wire hatchet out of the wall and turned, charging Shego with a furious battle cry–

In the blink of an eye, Shego was holding the girl upside-down by her ankle with one hand, and had the hatchet in her other hand. With a quick _FLASH _of her green energy flames, the hatchet ceased to exist. She brought Joss' face up close to her. "_That_, my dear, is the reason why Kimmie hasn't killed me yet. Also, take a good look at our arms, little Miss Oakley. If you'll notice, they aren't exactly symmetrical."

"Oof!" Joss grunted as Shego dropped her. She looked at the women's arms as she picked herself up and dusted off. "Y'know, you kin' always kill her, chop yer arm offa' her, and reattach it to yer body, Kim."

"Joss, what? No! I am not going to kill her! Why do you keep saying I should kill her?"

"Cuz yer' my cousin, Kim! You kin' do anythang! Yer' just gunna let yer' archenemy run around this place with you, when she could turn around and slice those claws of hers through yer' gut at any time?"

Shego chuckled. "Y'know, I'm beginnin' to like this kid. A lot like me when I was her age, Kimmie."

"Shut the fuck up, Shego."

"Whoah – temper… and did my ears decieve me, or did I just hear Widdle Pwincess say a _bad woid?"_

"Oh, fuck you…" Kim growled, partially calming herself down as she turned her attention back to Joss. "Joss, being able to do anything…It - it doesn't mean I should just do something simply because I can."

"Yes it does."

"SHUT _UP_, SHEGO!"

"Shego's yer' enemy, Kim! Why are ya' lettin' her hang around you like this? Ya' just can't trust her-"

"**JOSS, _LISTEN TO ME!"_** Kim snapped angrily, shaking her cousin semi-violently by the shoulders. _**"SHE ISN'T EACTLY HERE OF HER OWN FREE WILL, EITHER! YOU THINK SHE WANTS TO BE HERE, STUCK WITH ME? YOU THINK I WANT TO BE HERE, STUCK WITH HER? SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ME THIS TIME! I'M NOT GOING TO ATTACK ANYONE - MUCH LESS, KILL THEM - WHEN THEY HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! STOP ASKING ME WHY I HAVEN'T KILLED HER, BEACUSE I AM NOT GOING TO KILL HER!"** _Her face changed into one of worry as she looked at Joss. "C'mon, now, Joss – what's gotten into you?"

"What's gotten into _me?_ What's gotten into _you_, Kim? Ya' ain't exactly actin' like yerself, here, either!"

"**_I KNOW!"_** Kim's retaliated, tears edging forth. "I just woke up this morning to see my arm chopped off with the blood vessels tied and my mom holding the severed arm! Next, I woke up with Shego's arm attached to me, saw my dad bite a chunk of flesh out of my mom's neck - then watched the Tweebs get blown apart by a bomb and you hack Nana's head off! I'm sorry if I'm trying not to lose my head here!"

Joss looked at Kim after the outburst was over, her lip trembling.

In a flash, the two were embracing tearfully. "Kim - what do we do?" asked Joss.

"We get out of here, Joss." Sighing, Kim looked back at Shego. "We all get out of here."

"Shouldn't we, y'know – keep moving, then?" Shego questioned.

"_Actually, I wouldn't take that advice, Kimmie-cub."_

"Dad?" Kim gasped.

"_Yep. I'd stay where you are."_

Kim clenched her fists. "Why? Whoah!" she cried as the floor shot forward, through another door, and straight into darkness. Slowly, lights in rows turned on, illuminating the massive room they had entered. Giant screens in the room turned on, each one showing a different news broadcast.

"_Despite all attempts - including simultaneously issuing a nationwide AMBER Alert here in the USA and in England on that country's similar Child Rescue Alert system, authorities are nowhere near closer to discovering just what has happened to teen hero Kim Possible and a number of her high school classmates and neighbours in the partially sleepy city of Middleton-"_

"_Teen hero Kim Possible: Missing in action?"_

"_-and he said, quote, "This is not just about finding Ms. Possible. This is about finding half the population of the city. Middleton's officers are dedicated. We won't rest till she's found – just like Ms. Possible wouldn't rest until she found one of us, were they missing._ _" Jon?"_

"_-several of the criminals Ms. Possible has captured were discovered missing as well…"_

The newsfeeds died, replaced by Mr. Possible._ "I told you, Kimmie-cub. You should listen to your father - even if his DNA has been taken over mostly by man-eating piranha DNA."_

"Dad…" Kim snarled, the venom in her voice usually only reserved for confronting Shego and Drakken. "What deathtrap room have you put us in this time, Dad? A pendulum pit? A gas chamber? Latin class?"

"_Whoah...Chill down there, Kimmie-cub. I think it's time everyone got a little break.."_

"Just how many people besides us three are here, Dad?" queried Kim.

"_Well, that's what I was thinking…After all that chaos, I might as well let everyone collect their senses, know who else is here with them - and who was in here, but didn't make it past those first tests of mine."_

Three of the screens switched views. Kim stared in terrified shock as the screens were now showing the survivors in three other rooms: The first room held Dr. Director, Adrena Lyn, Mr. Barkin, and Sensei. The 2nd room, Señor Senior Jr. and Tara. But it was the 3rd room on which Kim was focused. **"RON!"**

"**_KIM?"_ **Ron looked up. _**"KIM!** Oh, thank god! I almost thought you were d - but I refused to believe!"_

Kim smiled tearfully. "Thank you, Ron…"

"Ugh – please don't get sappy on me, Princess…"

"I'm ignoring you, Shego…"

* * *

"Kim!" yelled Tara, looking at her friend on the screen. "What the hell is going on?" 

"Who's there?" Junior turned, hearing Tara. "What? You mean there has been hot babe in the room with me for all this time - and I didn't even notice? Well, I have definitely noticed her now! So, sweetcakes - since everyone seems to be dying here, why don't we just, y'know-" he advanced towards the blonde.

"Get away from me, you overbuff Latino freak!" screamed Tara, kicking him in the crotch. She grabbed the blaster he dropped as he fell to the ground shrieking in pain, and ran. "Somebody get me outta here!"

* * *

"I knew it. James Possible, you sorry son of a-"

* * *

"_Don't mean to be rude, Dr. Director, but I'd say it's time everyone knows who's not with us anymore."_

With that, the screens changed, showing pictures simultaneous with Mr. Possible reading down the list. _"Officer Hobble, Agent Smith, Agent Smith, Wade Load, Mrs. Possible, Jim and Tim Possible, Rufus, Ronald's cousin Shawn, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, Hope, Maggie, Liz, Crystal, Marcella, Yori, Slim Possible, Nana Possible, Kim's cousin Larry, Justine Flanner, Dr. Vivian Porter, Monkey Fist, DNAmy, Brick Flagg, Bonnie Rockwaller, Monique, Professor Dementor, Will Du, Prince Wally, Felix Renton, Motor Ed, Mrs. Rockwaller, Josh Mankey, Frugal Lucre, Team Impossible, Gemini, and his dog Pepe."_

The images moved to a grid on one screen. _"I'll leave these up so everyone can look at them on their own."_

* * *

"EDDIE?" screamed Mrs. Lipksy. "Now listen here, Mr. Possible – you need some serious counseling!"

* * *

"_Oh-ho, that I do, Mrs. Lipsky,"_ Mr. Possible chuckled. 

"So what's in the bag this time, Mr. Possible?" growled Shego.

"_I'm not doing anything. I'm going to show you all something that could save you from the fate most likely to befall you, have that Sensei person explain the complicated backstory – then sit back and watch the true psychological portion of my tests unfold."_

"Show us something that could save us?"

"_I'm sure most of you have heard of this?"_ The screen changed, to a snake fang encased in a jade shell.

Shego stared, knowing exactly what it was.

* * *

"The Jade Fang of Kara!" gasped Drakken. "It's real!"

* * *

"_The Jade Fang of Kara?"_ Sensei watched Ron ask the villain on the screen. _"What's that do?"_

"_According to legend, it makes you immortal!"_ squealed Drakken.

"Immortal?" Barkin raised an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Junior stopped chasing Tara and spun around. "Immortal?"

* * *

Ron wasn't convinced. _"And what's Sensei gotta do with the whole thing?"_

"_Sensei knows the story of The Jade Fang of Kara – and he'll tell you the whole long spiel – right?"_ asked Mr. Possible, back onscreen.

"I will not tell the story of The Jade Fang of Kara. It is all a trick to get you all to kill each other."

Barkin looked at him – and charged. Sensei barely flinched before calmly stepping aside and tripping him. Barkin lunged for him again – but this time Sensei waited…then ran up Barkin's face and head, jumping down behind the man. One more time, Barkin lunged – but this time Sensei floated into the air.

"Hey, no fair!" called Barkin.

"All's fair in war, Barkin-sensei. I'm sure you know that – ARRRGGH!" Sensei grimaced as an energy beam slammed into him. On the screen, Mr. Possible grinned. Fighting its power, Sensei found he could not – and was soon he was pinned on the ground, Barkin stamping his foot on his face and standing over him holding a bloodied shovel.

"Oh, you're going to tell us the _whole_ story, Sensei…san – or this shovel's goin' through yer' brain…"

Sensei sighed. "It appears I have but no choice to explain in great detail the story of the Jade Fang of Kara. Very well. The Mystical Monkey Articles tell of two snake sisters – bound not by blood of family, but rather, blood of oath. Raised by a wise but sly foxess who taught her the art of silent thievery, Kara was expelled from the lair, all ties with the foxes destroyed in one night, after she killed all in Shia's village when her plot to steal a valuable royal jewel went awry. Stealing away the young Shia before she could see the true carnage, Kara fed the young snake woman a lie, saying she was Shia's lost sister who had ventured on a journey of the soul, and had returned to find everyone dead but her. Kara proceeded to trick Shia into signing an oath of honour in her own blood – ensuring loyalty from her no matter what. Afterwards, Kara quickly formed an army from disgraced soldiers found wandering throughout the lands. They operated within the shadows, instilling great fear amongst all of those who spoke its name: The Jade Army. A terrifying force on the battlefield, and a ruthless, unforgiving torturer of prisoners off, Kara's green scales became permanently red over time, stained with all the blood she viciously spilled."

Barkin scowled. "Ok, maybe you should just skip to the part everybody's gonna care about."

"I am afraid I cannot do that now, Barkin-sensei. To hear only the beginning of the story of The Jade Fang is to know only a portion of The Jade Fang. Besides, I am now firmly set in my storytelling mode."

"_Uh, yeah, Mr. B., you're gonna have to listen to the whole spiel now. Trust me on this, once Sensei gets goin' in storytelling mode, the dude will not stop! Missed all 3 meals at Yamanouchi once cuz of that…"_

"Fine, whatever…" huffed Barkin. "Proceed, old man."

Sensei nodded. "Extraordinarily possessive, Kara was quick to jealousy of anyone who befriended Shia. What friends Shia had, they did not stay friends for long, always driven away by Kara's possessive rage. Shia became very lonely. She wanted freedom for herself, but she could not turn her back on the one with whom she had signed a blood oath all those long years ago. But, one night, after losing yet another friend to her sister's jealousy, Shia tearfully fled - so unable to bear staying in the same house with Kara any longer, she was willing to go so far as to break that oath. Believing Shia had been taken in the night, Kara became furious, and raged across the lands, razing city after city. She took to wearing a jade burial suit to further instill fear as The Jade Army leveled everything in their path - so determined was she to bring her sister back to her. Shia, meanwhile, fled and fled further. Eventually, her tired scales reached the distant village of Yamanouchi. Given audience with the leader of the village, she explained her situation and for shelter so she could rest. Having been deceived by Kara many years earlier, the leader of Yamanouchi was more than willing to oblige, despite knowing the village would come under attack."

He paused again. "Well, Sensei? Are you going to finish?" asked Barkin.

"It would be much easier to do this if your foot were not on my face and I could breathe properly."

Barkin sighed, picking his foot up and letting Sensei stand up. "You're a lucky man, Sensei."

"We shall see about my luckiness in future time, Barkin-sensei. Now, to continue with the story: The village, a proud village of mighty Mystical Monkey Kung-Fu warriors, also bitter about Kara's deception long ago, proudly gathered around to defend the snake sister. They asked the gods to help their cause out. But it was here they came upon a dilemma: The gods were not at all kind to Shia as had been hoped. She had entertained the thought of breaking a blood oath – a most grievous of crimes. However, the gods were not without balance, and saw the reason why Shia had entertained such thoughts. After much deliberation, they finally came to a conclusion: Shia had to face her sister in battle alongside the warriors of Yamanouchi. However, there was a task only she could perform that would release her from her blood oath: She had to break off both of Kara's fangs whislt Kara was wearing the jade burial suit.- but she had to do so without damaging the jade around Kara's fang in any way. Were Shia to succeed in this attempt, she would be free from her blood oath. Were she to fail by not breaking off either fang or damaging the jade, Shia would have to return to Kara's side. Were she to break one fang off whilst keeping the jade intact – then the blood oath would be lifted, but she would have to live with the knowledge that she had doomed Kara to be forever trapped in her own tooth, between the fields of life & death. Shia heeded their words, and earnestly prepared for the approaching battle. During those preparations, Shia fell for Jasmine, a Yamanouchi warrior woman. Jasmine helped Shia master Monkey Kung-Fu, as Shia taught Jasmine the vicious Strikes of the Snake. The two were aided by the blonde Yamanouchi General, jokingly called 'Stoppable' for everyone being able to defeat him in sparring."

"_Stoppable?" _

"Yes, Ron. Your ancestor. It was not that this General was not worthy to fight – it was just he refused to use his true warrior prowess off the battlefield. The other Yamanouchi warriors knew this – and despite his tendency for clumsiness, they looked upon the General to bravely lead them into any battle fought. The time came soon enough, as The Jade Army was finally spotted ascending the mountain upon which Yamanouchi was perched. Kara slithered forth, demanding Shia return to her side. Shia refused – and The Jade Army attacked. The battle was incredibly fierce, with both sides being quite evenly matched. Many warriors, snake and Yamanouchi alike, lost their lives. Near the end of the fight, Shia, Stoppable, and Jasmine executed their plan to break off Kara's fangs. Shia and Stoppable charged headlong at the snake sister, Stoppable dispelling anyone in his path away with his mystical Lotus Blade, Shia swiping anyone away with her tail. Noticing them, Kara gleefully charged – and it was then Jasmine leapt out of the melee behind them all and lodged her sword into the only exposed part of Kara's tail. Kara shrieked and swirled around – as Shia coiled up her tail to take strike at her sister's fangs. But as Shia unleashed her attack on her sister – Kara's tail wrapped around Jasmine's neck, twisting it to an awful _SNAP! _The fall of her lover made Shia partially lose her concentration – and she consequently broke only one of Kara's fangs off. But the jade remained intact – and so the gods descended, released Shia from her blood oath – and trapped Kara within her own fang, unable to take foot completely within either life or death. And it is said that since then, anyone who possesses The Jade Fang of Kara possesses her imm-_**HRGK!"**_

Adrena Lyn screamed as Barkin shoved the shovel through Sensei's heart. "Sorry, but I think that's all I need to hear. Now tell me, Mr. Possible - how exactly are we gonna be able to reach this…Jade Fang?"

_"Ah, Mr. Barkin – that's the test. These rooms surround a central column. The Jade Fang of Kara is at the center of this column. If you can find your way to this column first, then you can, well, live forever."_

* * *

"But, not if we get to it first," sneered Shego.

* * *

"What? Hmmph! I will find this Jade Fang first!" Junior protested.

* * *

"No, I will find the Jade Fang first!" snapped Drakken.

* * *

Mr. Possible sat back and watched, munching on another bag of chips. 

**END CHAPTER FOUR: ETHERIZED RESPITE**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note #2:** Yes, that Jade Fang of Kara backstory is a combo of some of the main aspects of _Mind, Body, and Soul_ by hobnobrev and _A Few New Tricks_ by immo. But I believe I gave it enough of my own edge that it works whether or not you've read those stories - and plus, anytime I can reference two incredibly influential stories I've read:-D

-**RavenStar**


	5. 05: Conclusion to the Mindless Slaughter

Rabbet: A Kim Possible Horror Story

by RavenStar

**NOTICE: This story is rated a very hard M (e.g., R).**

**Author's Note:** Final chapter!

**-RavenStar**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: CONCLUSION TO THE MINDLESS SLAUGHTER**

"I will take this Jade Fang!" declared Junior, who began running towards the central column-

**_BLAM!_**

Tara stood behind Junior as he fell, a massive hole in his chest due to the blaster she'd just fired.

"No. You won't."

She walked over to Bonnie's lifeless body, and lied down right next to it. She looked up at Kim on the screen. "Make whoever's responsible for this pay, Kim." She smiled as she turned to Bonnie's corpse. "I always liked you, Bonnie. And I'll always be with you." She held the blaster to her head as she leaned down and passionately kissed the non-responsive brown-haired woman.

**_BLAM!_**

* * *

"In the interest of Global Security, I cannot allow you to retrieve The Jade Fang of Kara." 

"Oh? And you're gonna stop me?" Barkin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." With that, Dr. Director fired the recently reloaded and set-to-maximum-charge tazer cartridges-

-as Barkin seized Adrena Lyn and threw her in front of him, leaving the woman to shriek and her body to seizure as the tazers lodged right in the skin over her heart. She collapsed, her body burnt into silence.

_**"**_**_ADRENA!"_** Dr. Director glared at Barkin. "You heartless fiend!"

"Just a soldier trying to stay alive… I'm entitled to that, aren't I?"

"Mindless killing isn't a soldier's way."

"When you're forced to kill or die, you'd rather kill."

"Maybe."

"Barkin sighed. "Know what the difference between Global Justice and the U.S. Army?"

"What?"

_**BANG!**_

"Global Justice doesn't give their agents guns." Barkin then looked at the gun and threw it away in disgust, the bullet chamber empty. He walked away as Dr. Director fell to the ground – a bullet hole in her other eye.

* * *

"Oh come now, Drewbie! What harm could come from pulling a simple lever?" 

"A lot of harm, mother! Trust me! A lot of – NO, MOTHER! DON'T PULL THE LEV-_**WHAHHHHHH!"**_

_splash!_

The trapdoor closed. Ron breathed a sigh of relief that he'd stopped a second behind the two, then ran on.

* * *

"Watch out for traps," warned Kim as she, Shego, and Joss approached the central column with the Jade Fang of Kara in it – and also the room where her crazed father was watching over everything from. 

"Hey, look!" Joss ran off to her left onto a walkway leading to a door. "He forgot to hide the door out!"

**"****JOSS! GET BACK HERE!"**

Joss reached the door, opened it – and screamed as she nearly stepped out into a 2,000-ft. ocean plunge.

Sighing in relief, she turned around and began walking back to them, letting the door shut with a _click._

It was the second, reverberating **_CLICK_** that stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Oh god…**_JOSS! RUN!"_**

Joss didn't need to be told twice, bolting for the open room as the crushing rams slammed down behind her, one by one. Giving it all that she had, she tore down the path, somehow outrunning the machines-

"She's gonna make it!" Kim gasped. **"SHE'S GONNA MAKE IT!** **_C'MON, JOSS!"_** She held out her hand for her cousin to grab as Joss reached the end of the confined walkway. Joss threw her hand out-

-and the walkway floor turned into a treadmill as Kim's fingers brushed her cousin's. Joss was lurched backwards as the floor started moving in reverse – and before she could grab the railing and pull herself into the main cavern of the room, the bottom half of her legs were taken under one of the crushing rams. Joss screamed in pure pain as every part of her below her knees was smashed into a bloody, pulpy mess.

Too short now to reach the railing, all Joss could do was roll over and scream at the next crushing ram-

**_"_****_NO! NO! THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_ **Kim cried as the door auto-opened and the crimson-stained dust that was formerly her cousin was cast into the ocean. The door closed, and the machine stopped with a hiss.

**_"_****_THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_ **

_**"**_**_LIFE'S NOT FAIR! NOW SHUT UP AND LET'S GO!"_** snarled Shego, forcibly dragging Kim away.

* * *

They reached the central column unchecked. The Jade Fang of Kara was waiting. They walked up to it. Shego stared at it. "I should take it… But I know I can't." Kim stared at her. Suddenly, there were footsteps. Shego shoved Kim down behind the pedestal the Jade Fang was on, the peeking around it. 

"Booyah! I'm gonna get to that Jade Fang thing fir**_AGK!" _**Blood sputtered up out of Ron's mouth as Barkin's shovel swung through the air and sliced through his carotid artery like a knife through butter.

_**"**_**_RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"_**shrieked Kim, tears spilling down her face as her boyfriend crumpled to the ground. She stood up from their hiding place and ran over to his silent body, cradling it & crying quite profusely.

"Oh, diamond-tipped shovel…What won't you cut through - What the? Ms. Possible?" Barkin sputtered.

"Oh, smooth, Kimmie! Give away that we're here, why don't you?" growled Shego, stepping into view.

_**"**_**_TAKE IT!"_** screamed the sobbing Kim at her former high school teacher. **_"GO - GO FUCKING BECOME IMMORTAL ALREADY!"_**

"Sorry - Gotta be alone first, Ms. Possible." Barkin raised the shovel as Kim prepared to defend herself-

_**"**_**_HEY! ARMY BOY!"_** Shego, the Jade Fang of Kara in one hand, snatched the shovel out of his grip and careened her body into his side, sending Barkin crashing to the ground. She leapt on top of him, opened his mouth – and used the shovel to dig his left canine out of his gums as he screamed in pain. She ripped the tooth out, threw it aside, jammed the Jade Fang of Kara in its place – then used her green energy flames to solder the Fang to his gums permanently. "Y'know, you missed the best part about possessing the Jade Fang of Kara, Bark Man: You become immortal, but you also eternally endure all the pain and suffering Kara caused in life. But you killed that Sensei guy before he told you. **Whoopsie!"**

"What? AHH!" screamed Barkin as squares of jade and gold thread spilled out of the Fang and started to cover him. "Hey! Cheese and crackers, make it stop! Make it stop-**_AHH!"_** His voice was muffled when the jade squares and gold thread covered his face – and soon, Barkin was completely encased inside of a jade burial suit. There was the sudden sound of spikes stabbing flesh, and his screams of pain grew tenfold in loudness. The jade squares slowly began turning red from the inside out, eternal towels soaking up eternal blood.

"Hmmph. Serves the bastard right," Shego huffed. "C'mon, Pumpkin – it's time for us to give a life lesson to your Piranha Father."

The still-weeping Kim nodded, standing up and forcing herself to walk away from Ron's body.

* * *

When they stepped out of the elevator into the room, two odd-looking devices stared them right in the face. "Oh, hi there, Kimmie-Cub," said Mr. Possible, stepping down from his chair and towards them. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to attack you and eat you. You survived the tests. Those devices are special saws. Can cut through anything while soldering shut the severed vessels instantly. You can use them to switch your arms back." 

Shego looked at Kim. Kim shrugged. Shego picked up one of the saws – and suddenly hacked at her arm on Kim's body. Kim hollered in pain – but the 'blade' only got halfway through the arm before it died. "What?" Shego looked at Kim – who now had her arm half-hanging off her shoulder. She grabbed the other saw – but it died, too. **_"WHAT THE HELL?"_**

Dr. Possible looked up. "Oops, sorry. Looks like I forgot to buy new batteries."

_**"**_**ALRIGHT, _THAT'S IT!__"_** Shego bellowed. "**IF I DON'T GET MY ARM BACK, YOU _DIE!__"_**

_**"**_**SHEGO,** **_NO!_ HE'S STILL MY D-"**

Shego's clawed glove slammed into Mr. Possible's face – and a blasting electric shock threw her back. **_"AHH!"_**

"-ad?" Kim looked at the sparking head. **_"WHAT?_ HE WAS A _ROBOT?_ MY INSANE FATHER WAS A _ROBOT?_ THIS WHOLE THING _HAS BEEN SOME SICK ENGINEERED JOKE?"_**

"Looks like, Princess."

_**"**_**_ENGINEERED BY WHOM?"_**

There was a loud **_CRASH!_** The roof of the building shattered off, and then a bright **_FLASH!_** of light-

* * *

"Augh…" groaned Shego as she sat up simultaneously with Kim. "What 10-ton truck was that?" 

"I don't kn-**_AH!"_** Kim freaked out, jolting to her feet when she realized she was naked. "What the hell?"

Shego saw that she was nude, too. "Oh. Will you look at that. And hey, we have our own arms back."

Kim backed up into the corner of the room she'd noticed was seemingly windowless and doorless. "What the fuck? Where are we now? What are we supposed to do this time? **_WHO'S DOING THIS?"_**

Shego looked around the nearly-cramped room, which was more a pantry than a room. Her eyes fell on the small pile of sex toys lying in the opposite corner of the room from where Kim was. She stood up.

Kim's eyes widened in fright as she watched Shego calmly walk over to the pile. "Sh-Shego? Are those…?" she asked as Shego turned back around to face her, now with one of the toys in her hand.

"Hmm…" Shego eyed the naked and trembling Kim up and down. "Not bad, actually…Not bad." The statement only made Kim's eyes widen more. She licked her lips slowly and fell into her predatory stance.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shego?"

"Got you all to myself now, Princess."

_**"**__**SHEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **_

**FIN**


End file.
